Love and Memory
by outspoken.preschooler
Summary: Sora gets sent to the Coliseum where he meets up with a few old friends. The only problem is that they don't remember him. Pairings LeonCloud and later LeonSoraCloud
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love and Memory   
Pairing: Leon/Sora/Cloud  
Summary: Sora gets sent to the Coliseum where he meets up with a few old friends. The only problem is that they don't remember him.  
Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with Square Enix or Disney. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters therein.

Chapter 1

Sora cried out when his body hit the solid ground of the Coliseum. He heard the Keyblade clatter onto the stone a few feet from him but didn't bother calling it back. He wasn't supposed to be here! This was wrong. He should be with Donald and Goofy. There was still work to be done!

"No…" He whispered. "It's not supposed to be this way. Riku…Kairi. My promise…."

There was nothing Sora could do though. Kairi was on Destiny Islands and Riku was still trapped in the darkness. Meanwhile Sora was here, at the Coliseum. The doors between worlds were closed now and there was no way he would be able to get back so he decided that he might as well pick himself up and find Hercules before Hades found _him._ Sora quickly swiped his arm across his eyes to clear out any wetness that remained and called the Keyblade to his hand. He figured that he had better be on his guard. There was no telling what was lurking around the Coliseum, especially at night. This was a dangerous place even without the heartless around.

Sora looked everywhere for Herc or Phil but they couldn't be found. What he did find though was a few rooms filled with dusty and broken training stuff that looked as if they hadn't been entered in a long time. He decided that his best bet would be to stay in one of those for now. He picked the one with the least equipment in it and folded up a training mat until all 7 sections were creased into one rectangle and laid down on it, prepared to sleep. Even though he had been in worse situations it took all he had not to start crying again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day Sora felt rumpled and dirty. He didn't feel _too_ awful though because he was used to sleeping in stranger places and positions. He brushed himself off as best he could and went again in search of Phil. He tried to leave small marks along the winding halls of the inner Coliseum so that he would be able to find his way back to the equipment rooms. He found that he was unsuccessful though. He had nothing to leave a trace with that wouldn't leave a mark so big that other people would notice it too. Instead he counted hallways and turns, hoping that it would help his memory some and resolved that if he had to remain staying in the equipment room then he would have to leave for it early so that he would have time to stumble across it again if worst came to worst.

When he reached the outer chamber there was already a match on. He looked up at the sun to see that it was only a little before noon. He had slept in a lot longer than he had at first thought. He looked back to the contestants and realized that he didn't recognize either of them. They looked to be just regular fighters from the city engaged in some sort of pride championship. There were several other men on the sidelines waiting and Sora was surprised to note that he did know one of them. Leon was slouched against the wall, loosely gripping his gunblade in one hand and growling at the other contestants, effectively cowing more than half of them. If Sora knew anything about Leon though, that was his plan.

He bounded over to Leon and smiled brightly at him. It faded to nothing though when Leon gave him a confused look in return.

"Do I know you?" he asked coldly.

"What are you talking about Leon? It's me. Sora," Sora asked in a whisper.

"Look kid, I don't know how you know my name, but I most definitely don't know any Sora."

Sora immediately dropped his gaze to the ground, his mouth parted slightly in shock. _Why did Leon not recognize him? _ He didn't look any different than he did before. He didn't sound different and he _knew _that he wasn't acting any differently. There was something off about the Coliseum. Sora turned away and hurried out to the front, looking for Phil.

"Hey kid, what were you doing inside the Arena area? There's a match on. You could get hurt," Phil said, face creased with worry, as Sora walked out of the Coliseum arena.

"You must be joking Phil. You know I can hold my own in the arena. I beat Cloud didn't I?" Sora said, getting a strange feeling about this whole situation. _Something_ was _off. _He knew it immediately and he was pretty sure that he knew what it was. Phil didn't remember him.

"Hey, you had better be careful, kid. Telling stories like that might get you in a lot of trouble. I don't think Cloud would like an eight year old telling people that he beat him," the satyr warned.

"My name is Sora and I'm sixteen, not eight. If you're going to belittle me then at least get the age right." Sora knew that he shouldn't talk that way to Phil, but he couldn't help it. In his eyes an old friend was making fun of his battle skills. It was hard to accept that Phil didn't remember him, that _Leon _didn't remember him. Sora could only assume that Cloud and Hercules would be the same as well.

"I'll see you later Phil," Sora said absently as he walked out of the Coliseum and sat on the entrance steps. He looked out into the entrance to the Underworld and wondered if everything that had happened while he had been here had been forgotten. In this strange world had Cloud still been sent out to destroy Hercules? Had Cerberus been sent out to destroy Cloud? Most importantly though, did whatever was affecting everyone else's memories affect gods? Did Hades remember him and want revenge?

Sora was mulling over these questions and more when Hercules passed by him on the way out of the Underworld. Cloud was following close behind him, talking heatedly. He was still in his normal attire though, complete with the cape, so Sora assumed that he still had the wing. Therefore he had done _something _that had brought darkness into his heart though what - was a mystery.

Sora watched the two men as they passed, startled when Cloud turned piercing green eyes on him. For a moment it seemed as if there was some recognition, but then it was gone. Sora put his head in his hands and quietly groaned. How was he supposed to live here in a place where nobody knew him? He already knew that if it weren't for Hades then he wouldn't have ever been able to enter a Coliseum fight. Without the Coliseum fights he knew he wouldn't get to meet Cloud and he wouldn't win over Phil enough to let him fight in other matches. Sora had no way to make money, no where to stay that was even remotely stable or secure, and he didn't know anyone enough for them to give him a chance. It was true though that the first time Sora showed up at the Coliseum Phil was right to deny him. He didn't realize it then but he had been very weak. Now though? Now he was strong and had command of several key blades. There was no reason why he should not be allowed to fight and train. He needed the practice. What if the heartless came back or some other threat surfaced? What would he do if he was out of practice? Fail.

Sora quickly made up his mind and jumped up from his seat on the steps. He rushed back inside the walls of the Coliseum and hurried up to Phil. "If you don't think I'm up to the challenge then give me a test. Any test you want that relies on skill and logic, not just brute strength to succeed. Not all warriors have that in ample supply." Sora made sure that he specified, remembering the block that Phil had mistakenly asked him to move the first time he was here. Although Phil didn't mean it as a test that time, Sora didn't want him to get any ideas that would make sure Sora failed.

"Alright kid, fine. Come ask me again tomorrow morning. There isn't a match then and I'll test you out. For now though go and get me eight ethers, 10 hi-potions and 3 tents from the shop up the road. Tell them Phil wants them and they should charge it to my tab."

Sora looked around, bewildered for a second, but hurried off. He was eager and willing to do whatever it took to regain some semblance of a workable life in this place where he was forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love and Memory   
Pairing: Leon/Sora/Cloud  
Summary: Sora gets sent to the Coliseum where he meets up with a few old friends. The only problem is that they don't remember him.  
Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with Square Enix or Disney. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters therein.

Chapter 2

Sora woke up in the equipment room and this time he was sore. His head had slipped off of the mat and had been hanging at an awkward angle for most of the night. He groaned as he stood up and rotated his head, hearing several pops and cracks in his neck. It felt better but it was still sore when he turned his neck. He groaned again as he realized that Phil was going to test his aptitude today and having a massive crick in his neck could do nothing but hinder him. He tried to straighten his wrinkled clothes out but failed and after deciding it was a lost cause, called the Keyblade into his hand.

- - - - - - - - -

Phil seemed to be waiting for him at the front of the arena. He didn't have a smile on his face, but that wasn't unusual.

"Kid, I've got some bad news. I've checked in the handbook and you have to be 18 to fight in the arena and you look about ten years too young. I can give you the test but it ain't gonna do you any good."

Sora sighed. He had had a feeling that things were going to be a lot harder now that everyone had forgotten him and he didn't have the heartless to fight. There was nothing for him to prove himself with.

"If you want though you can work for me as my errand boy. You can watch the fights during the day for free when I'm not having you running to get something for me. The pay isn't great but it's good for an allowance I guess. 10 to 20 munny for every errand you run and you can keep any tips you get."

"Yeah Phil. That sounds pretty good. I'll take it," Sora lied. It wasn't good at all. There was no way he was going to be able to live off of - on average - 15 munny per errand. He hadn't eaten in two days and he knew how expensive things were here. And to top it all off, he was going to have to save up to buy at least one other article of clothing so that he could have something clean to wear. He guessed that he wouldn't be eating for a few more days.

"Oh. The uniforms are in the room off of the first hallway. You get three pairs. Don't lose them." Phil paused for a second, looking him up and down. "You're a little on the small side so you might have to look in the girl's sizes."

Sora was surprised. He hadn't remembered anything about uniforms the last time he was here. Of course, now that he thought about it, he had never actually seen anyone who worked at the Coliseum besides Phil. And Phil seemed to be the manager, so maybe he didn't have to wear one.

"What are you waiting for? Get a move on! I have a package that needs to be delivered soon!"

Sora jumped in surprise but then hurried toward the room that Phil described, hoping to find a size that fit him quickly.

- - - - - - - - -

Phil was right. Sora had had to get a girl's uniform. There wasn't much difference between the two except that the top was longer than they guys uniform and it sported flared out legs and arms. Both were a deep blue gray with a dark red sash that tied around the waist and bore a broach with the coliseums logo. It was a little too short for him but he didn't mind. He hadn't seen anyone around who would know the difference between them except for maybe Hercules, and Sora couldn't see the demi - god teasing him about it all that much. Sora quickly picked up his clothes and two more pairs of the uniform and hurried back to his room, pleased that he remembered where it was. He carefully folded them so they wouldn't wrinkle and put them at the foot of the mat he had slept on before running back out to see Phil, who was waiting for him at the entrance to the arena.

"Here you go kid," he said and tossed the package at Sora. He caught it awkwardly. It was a lot heavier than it looked. "I need you to take this down to the bookshop. I borrowed it from Miss Gainsborough. Go straight when you leave the Coliseum. Take a left on the third street then an immediate right. Go straight and then take another left on the fourth street. It's a dead end. The bookshop is to the right of the hotel. She should have something else for you to bring back to me. You got all that?"

Sora nodded even though he was totally confused but he figured that if he got lost he could always ask someone. Thankfully Sora didn't have to ask directions. He somehow recalled the ones that Phil had given him.

When he opened the door to the bookshop he was surprised to see Aerith. She was behind the counter talking politely with a man who was buying books. Sora sat down to wait. He didn't want to interrupt them. A few minutes later the man thanked Aerith and left.

"Can I help you?" Aerith asked him. Sora inwardly sighed. Aerith seemed to have no recollection of him either.

"Um, yes Miss Gainsborough," Sora said, remembering the name that Phil had called her. "My name is Sora and Phil sent me to bring this to you. He says that you have something for me to take back to him."

"Oh yes, thank you," she said with a smile as she took the package out of Sora's hands and placed it underneath the counter before heading into the back. She came back with another package, smaller than the last, and passed it across the counter along with three munny from her apron.

"Thank you Miss Gainsborough," Sora said before turning to go.

"You can call me Aerith, Sora," she called out to him before he shut the door behind him.

Sora pushed his way through the bustling street, sure that it was much more crowded than it was earlier. He tried to avoid bumping people but couldn't help it in the high traffic areas of the bazaar. He even got somewhat lost down a side street once, but quickly recovered the right path with the help of an older woman and eventually made it back to the Coliseum. Phil was setting up some of the training dummies.

"Here you go, Phil," Sora said as he gave the package to the satyr, all the while looking longingly at the dummies.

Phil seemed to get the hint. "You can practice on these if you want once the actual trainees are done. The only condition is that you have to put them up. Do you know where they go?"

Sora nodded and grinned. "Thanks Phil! I was worried I wouldn't be able to stay in shape."

Phil gave him a funny look, obviously wondering how "in shape" a 16 year old who seemed to have no battle experience could be. "Follow me and I'll get you a sword for later and some money for right now so that you can go and eat…"

"I don't need a sword. I have one already," Sora broke in as they approached a small door in the wall of the Coliseum that Sora had never noticed before.

"Whatever you say kid. Anyway, there's a place to eat right outside the Coliseum walls. A lot of the contestants eat there. Heck, I even go there myself sometimes. The food ain't half bad."

Sora nodded as he looked around what could only be called the satyr's office and watched as Phil rummaged around in his desk, finally coming out with some money. "Be back by sunset if you want to practice on the dummies."

Sora nodded and headed out the door. He did stop at the place Phil was talking about but it was way too expensive. It was almost all of his money. He looked at the food with a growling stomach, debating in his mind whether or not it was worth it (even though he already knew it wasn't). The smell alone though was enough to tempt him, let alone the sight of the savory meat roasting over several spits. He turned away quickly, knowing that if he looked at the food much longer he would buy it. Sora had to make what little money he had last. He wasn't naïve. He knew that he wouldn't have a delivery every day so he couldn't count on a steady 15 munny plus tips everyday.

He sighed as he moved on, figuring that the farther away from the Coliseum he got the les expensive things would become. He was right and by the time he was on the outskirts of the town that was built around the Coliseum he could buy two meat pies for half the price of one wild turkey leg at the first vendor he had stopped at. He bought three and decided that he would eat one now, half on one later, the other half of that one fro breakfast and a whole one for dinner the next day. They were given to him in a small burlap sack which he used to carry them back to the Coliseum. He took them back to his room and after devouring one, cleared off one of the shelves for the bag with the rest of the meat pies to sit on. He figured it would be harder for rats to get to them there.

After a last longing sniff of the meat pies he hid the rest of his pay underneath the mat he had been using for a mattress and headed outside to watch the trainees practice. After than he would get in some of his own.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sora watched as Hercules and Phil paired off the trainees. They hacked at each other as if they had never held a sword before in their life but even though they weren't that great, just watching them made Sora's sword arm itch. It had only been a few days since he had used the Keyblade last but he missed the feel of it in his hands, the sound it made as it cut through the air. He couldn't wait to use it again, even if it was only on training dummies.

Finally everyone was gone and Sora jumped down from the stands and into the arena. There was a thrill of excitement in his belly as he called the Keyblade into his hand. The familiar weight comforted him as he flew at the first training dummy. He was careful to hit them with the dull side of the Keyblade so that he wouldn't cut them in half. The dull "thwack" sound his blade made as it met against the wood was satisfying, though not as much as the "whoosh" of slicing through a heartless in one swipe. He missed it. He guessed that he would have to deal with it though. At least the worlds were safe, and that was all that really mattered. Wanting an exciting life was selfish, and why should he wish for it when all he wanted when he actually had one was for it to end?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hades narrowed his eyes as, through a portal, he watched the Keyblade boy practicing in the Coliseum arena. He had gotten better since the last time Hades fought him. "So, that little brat is back…" Hades muttered under his breath as he tapped his fingers on his desk.

"Did he think that I would forget?" Hades wondered aloud. His temper suddenly flared as he remembered everything that the boy had put him through. A mere boy was the bane of the god of the Underworld. It was laughable. Laughable but true. "Pain, Panic!" He yelled.

The bumbling fools were before him in a moment. "Yes master, what would you have us…"

"Find the fates. Invite them… to dinner," Hades ordered. "And on second though, bring me Cloud Strife"

The minions slowly backed out. "Now!" he screamed at them.

The boy would have to die. He was even more of a liability than Hercules because Hades had no leverage over the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love and Memory   
Pairing: Leon/Sora/Cloud  
Summary: Sora gets sent to the Coliseum where he meets up with a few old friends. The only problem is that they don't remember him.  
Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with Square Enix or Disney. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters therein.

Chapter 3

Sora woke up in the middle of the night sore from sleeping in a stiff position on the mat. His back ached and his neck felt stiff. He slowly stood up and stretched out. As he lifted his arms up over his head he became acutely aware that he desperately needed a shower. The only problem was that the showers were only for the contestants and members of the Coliseum. Sora was neither. He was pretty sure that no one would find out if he went right then though, so he grabbed a change of clothes and snuck down into the showers, desperately hoping that no one was inside.

Sora creaked the door open a crack and strained his ears in order to hear the sound of the showers or of any movement inside really. Thankfully there was none and Sora slipped inside, closing the door back behind him. He looked around carefully in the dark and saw to his dismay that there were no towels. He supposed they had been picked up that night for washing and hadn't been put back out yet. He figured he would just have to stick around for a little while to dry off. He moved into the back of the room and through an open door into the second shower room. Once inside he took a moment to consider his options and decided to take the shower at the very back. He was probably less likely to be found out if he took one this far in. It was likely that even if someone came in they would probably not make the journey back to see who was in the back shower.

Sora turned on the shower he had chosen and stuck his hand under the water spurting from the shower head, gasping for a moment at the initial chill of the water. He happily stepped under the hot spray and smiled at the familiar feeling of the water pounding against his back. It had been a while since he had been able to use the Coliseum showers. It was a shame because they were the best in all of the worlds. He grabbed a bar of soap and sighed as he realized that there was no shampoo. Soap bars and towels were all that the Coliseum supplied without a request. He supposed he would just have to make due with what was present. He made sure his hair was sufficiently wet before he scrubbed the soap into it. He worked into as much of a lather as he could and then rinsed it out, wincing at the thought of what his hair would look like once it dried.

"Whatever," he mumbled as he moved the soap down his neck and to his chest. "At least I'm clean." He continued bathing for a while, much longer than he had planned. When he decided that he had stayed under the water for long enough he reluctantly turned the shower off and shook his head, hoping that some of the water would fling out of his hair since he didn't have a towel. He yawned as he stepped completely out of the recessed area of the shower, planning to dry off with the clean shirt of his uniform. He rung out his hair with his hands before drying off with his shirt, hoping that there would be time for it to dry a bit before he had to put it on.

Sora smiled as he pulled the pair of uniform pants on. Since he hadn't been caught he supposed he could come down here and wash off every few days. More often than that and he ran the risk of being found out. He figured he could look around the Coliseum until he found out where they kept the shampoo and take a bottle. And if he couldn't get up the nerve to do that he could always use some of the money that Phil was paying him in order to buy a bottle. He would really rather save that up though. He figured he might just be able to make it around here after all when he was startled by a noise coming from around the corner in the first shower room. It sounded as if someone was hurt and trying to make it to one of the showers. Sora debated for a second whether or not to check but his mind was decided for him when he heard the moan again. He moved foreword to the wall and peeked around the corner.

He immediately snapped his head back. The moan he had heard wasn't one of pain. Sora's cheeks flushed a brilliant pink as his brain processed what he had just seen. Cloud and Leon. The position they were in had been very compromising, with Leon pressing Cloud up against one of the dividers in the shower, Cloud's back to Leon's front. He wondered for a moment how exactly he was supposed to get out of the showers when they were blocking the exit.

After a few seconds of silent debate he peeked around the corner again to see that Leon already had his jacket and shirt off and was working on getting Cloud's off over his wings.

"You should just walk around shirtless," Leon muttered. "It's so much trouble to get clothing off over these wings. And don't even get me started on the belts…"

"It's worth the wait," Cloud chuckled as Leon let out a triumphant grunt and pushed Cloud into the shower and turned him around.

Sora gulped as Leon got on his knees in front of Cloud and began to undo his many belt buckles and Cloud tenderly ran his fingers through Leon's hair.

Soon enough Cloud's pants were off. Sora found that he couldn't look. He was much too embarrassed. He pulled his head back around the corner and gathered up his things. He included one of the unused bars of soap. He wrapped all of his clothes up into a small ball and held it underneath his arm. He had decided somewhere along the line that the optimum time for making a run for it would be a few minutes after they had cut the shower. By then they would be sufficiently preoccupied and the steam would be clouding their view of anything.

The waiting was killing him. It had already been at least three minutes and nothing had happened. All Sora could hear was sucking sounds and the occasional sex moan - not to be confused with the "I'm in pain, come and help me moan." All of a sudden he heard a gasp and a very muffled yell. There was some whispering and what Sora assumed was the sound of two pairs of pants hitting the floor outside the shower in rapid succession. Then, finally, there was the sound of the shower.

Again, Sora found it unbearable to wait until the room filled with the steam from the shower and chanced a look into the first shower room. He felt the burn in his cheeks once again as he saw two figures moving together underneath the shower. Thankfully there was enough steam to keep him from seeing too much. Unfortunately his imagination supplied a vivid image borrowing from things he had already seen. He felt himself hardening and wondered why of all times it had to happen now? This entire time and now was when his body decided to give him a hard on. He would have cursed if he wasn't so afraid of the two in the shower hearing him. Instead he decided that there was no way he could stay in the washroom for a second longer and made a run for it. He ran past the shower as fast as he could, hoping beyond all hope that Leon and Cloud hadn't noticed him. Just to be safe he didn't stop until he was all the way back in his room and on his bed of mats.

It was at this point he slapped his hands over his eyes as if trying to block out all that he had seen. It was to no avail though and Sora found himself wondering, as he combed his hands carefully through his damp hair, how they had gotten together and whether they were actually a thing before they forgot about him, or if it was a new development.

By the time he had finished getting all the tangles out of his hair he had decided that the two had always been together - at least the whole time Sora had known them. At the very least they were on their road to being an item. The two were just so perfect for each other that it had to be fate. Plus, the way they fought with each other and how comfortable they were in the other's presence spoke volumes.

He looked up at the small cut out of a window that was at the very top of his room to see how light it was. When he realized that he still had at least a good hour or two before he had to be awake he sighed and began to think very un-sexy thoughts about Merlin in a bikini to get his mind off of the harness between his legs. Thankfully it worked just as well as it always had and Sora was asleep in no time.


End file.
